


Смерть мелкого гаденыша: Вопрос процентов

by Literary_Yandere



Series: Смерть мелкого гаденыша [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Machiavellianism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Хорошие девочки попадают в рай. Плохие девочки попадают к Спасителям.
Relationships: Eugene Porter & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Tara Chambler/Rosita Espinosa
Series: Смерть мелкого гаденыша [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Пока для того, кто действует с осторожностью и терпением, время и

обстоятельства складываются благоприятно, он процветает, но стоит

времени и обстоятельствам перемениться, как процветанию его

приходит конец, ибо он не переменил своего образа действий…

осторожный государь, когда настает время применить натиск, не умеет

этого сделать и оттого гибнет, а если бы его характер менялся в лад с

временем и обстоятельствами, благополучие его было бы постоянно.   
_ Никколо Макиавелли _ __  
  


— Спасибо за сопровождение, - сказала она через плечо и улыбнулась, хотя ее тон скорее подошел бы словам “что б ты сдох”. - Господи, у меня еще с утра было хорошее настроение!

Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась за ее спиной. Но, по крайней мере, неприятная поездка окончилась - и то счастье. Девушка сдернула с запястья резинку и забрала волосы, чтобы беспрепятственно надеть через голову пластиковый фартук, принялась стаскивать с рук красные кожаные перчатки… Успела только одну.

Губы округлились, готовые спросить: что? Но так и остались немы. Ничего страшного не происходило: просто к первой девушке приближалась вторая, мускулистая брюнетка с короткой стрижкой, позвякивая связкой ключей в поднятой руке, точно дразнила собаку.

Звон разносился по огромному темному помещению гулом.

— Я предпочла бы, чтобы при моем появлении начинала играть “Rainbow High” Мадонны, - первая девушка сжала ладонь и снова раскрыла, намекая: давай ключи сюда. - Я оставила их тебе для сохранности, а не для игр, Регина.

В последний раз звякнув, ключи подлетели в воздух. Поймать их оказалось непросто, но все же возможно. Вещь возвратилась к хозяйке.

— И я же сказала, не трогайте мое рабочее место, если не в курсе, что такое мышьяк.

Регина равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Я ничего и не трогала. Больно надо. А вот Юджин, полагаю, в курсе и про мышьяк и про все остальное. - Она ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину, и ее собеседница ахнула.

В серо-черной гамме лаборатории ярким лепестком выделялась красная обложка книги. В руках, как Регина и сказала, Юджина.

— Будь у меня на блузке рукава, я бы их закатала, - пробормотала себе под нос первая девушка и решительным шагом направилась в гущу рабочих. - Эй, ты! Да, ты! Верни мне книгу сейчас же!

Они столкнулись с Юджином почти нос к носу - насколько это было возможно при их разнице в росте. Девушка тотчас вцепилась в книгу, которую он держал в руках.

— Ты не имеешь права на это без моего разрешения!

Секунду они просто стояли друг напротив друга, глядя так, точно виделись впервые, но пальцы девушки соскользнули с гладкого переплета, когда Юджин потянул томик на себя.

— У меня есть разрешение на все, что я сочту нужным. - Он поднял руку с книгой. - Цитируя твои же слова: and ask no leave of thee*.

Собеседница показала ему средний палец, запаянный в красную кожу перчатки, и отвернулась, пряча усмешку.

— Хитрый мерзавец.

Рядом, у стены, шевельнулась тень - за сценой пристально наблюдала красавица с рыжими волосами такой ослепительной яркости, что не оставалось сомнений: она тщательно следит, как они покрашены. Пусть вокруг бушует настоящий ад, эта леди не наплюет на свою прическу.

— Забавно, что случается в жизни, а?

— О да, Фрэнки, подходи, не стесняйся, грубости я раздаю бесплатно. Хочешь порцию?

— Да ладно, просто поражаюсь финтам судьбы. Я вроде слышала, он был твоим парнем. Когда-то.

— Отлепись от стены и вернись к своим обязанностям, тогда как я вернусь к своим.

Они шли в разные стороны и, разумеется, на полпути столкнулись плечами.

— Готова поклясться, сейчас ты мечтаешь быть на моем месте. - Прошипела Фрэнки, наклонившись с высоты своего поистине топ-модельного роста.

— Отвечу, не чтобы тебе польстить… Но - да. Чертовски мечтаю.

Хотела бы она, чтобы ее слова оказались ложью. Хотела бы она, чтобы правда звучала хоть чуточку более обнадеживающе.

Но… да, у нее были неотложные дела прямо сейчас.

Когда она спускалась к себе, хвост, охваченный алой резинкой, подпрыгивал при каждом шаге со ступеньки на ступеньку.

___________

* “И ни у кого не прошу разрешения”, слова из баллады “Тэм Лин”, конкретно тут я перепечатывала из переложения Broadside Electric.


	2. Глава 1. Savior complex

— Но иногда спасение бывает хуже смерти, — сказала княгиня.   
_ Грегори Магвайр, “Ведьма” _

Проспер разбил топориком окно и замер, прислушиваясь. Две девушки за его спиной, с пистолетами наизготовку, огляделись по сторонам. Чисто. Хорошее место, возможно: мертвяков мало, парочку они прикончили в пути, но видели и несколько упокоенных трупов, разлагающихся на дороге. Осень перетекала в зиму, ходячие двигались неохотно, сонно. Добивать их стало намного проще. Что, впрочем, не значило, что отогревшиеся в помещении мертвяки будут так же медлительны.

Откуда постоянно берется это неисчислимое количество ходячих? Чарити подмечала, что не все они уже порядочно подгнили, есть и посвежее. Вывод напрашивался простой: просто сперва выжило довольно много людей. И потом, так или иначе, они принялись умирать. Потом еще, конечно, сбиваться в толпы — стада, как называли их в группе Рика — и мигрировать, точно животные. Это означало, что, по сути, все будущее теперь будет состоять из попыток перерезать все остальное население страны. Да что там — континента. Очень вдохновляюще, как по мне, ехидно резюмировал внутренний голос, пока Чарити оглядывала пустынную улицу.

— Ну, с Божьей помощью, — шепнул Проспер, очистив подоконник от стекла и ухватясь рукой за раму. Легко, как леопард, он впрыгнул внутрь, приземлившись почти бесшумно: только осколки хрустнули под подошвами ботинок. Две девушки, куда более осторожно, последовали за ним.

В заброшенном супермаркете воняло плесенью, но Чарити запах напомнил старый дешевый бассейн, куда она ходила в Сенойе, и оттого ей стало только спокойней. Живых людей в пыльном помещении точно быть не могло, толстый слой пыли лежал на полу, нетронутый, точно невесомый ковер. У кассы Чарити сорвала со стеллажа упаковку батареек, вскрыла ногтями запечатанный в пластик дешевый фонарик, и через минуту их компания обзавелась маленьким источником света.   
Шаря лучом перед собой, Чарити отправилась исследовать местность. Бьянка с пистолетом и Проспер с взятым наизготовку пожарным топориком следовали за нею.   
Мертвяк в помещении обнаружился только один: сидел, ослабевший, полуразложившийся, приткнувшись спиной к опустошенному холодильнику. Рядом гнили кочерыжки и ботва.   
Он из таких же, как они, путников, догадалась Чарити, пока почерневшая рука тянулась к ней, хватая лишь воздух. Казалось, этому мертвецу поистине не хватало жажды жизни, как бы ни звучал этот каламбур. Он точно не мог решить, стоит ли ему на кого-то охотиться или нет.   
— Тебе что, в рот надо положить, братец? — Проспер успел засучить рукава легкой осенней куртки, пока девушки стояли рядом, рассматривая вялого мертвяка. — Не лучше ли будет тебе окончательно упокоиться?   
Проспер размахнулся топором и раскроил трупу череп.   
— ...с миром.   
Бьянка уже шарила по полупустым полкам. Конечно, после предыдущих охотников за сокровищами, их группке досталось немного: пара консервных банок поплоше, упаковка мармелада такого твердого, что им можно было убить птицу из рогатки, да бесполезная ерунда вроде кетчупа. Воды не нашлось вовсе. Но, при том, рядом, в корзинке под вывеской "Сезонная скидка!" лежали шорты и футболки. Чарити взяла одну, встряхнула от пыли, и улыбнулась.   
— А-а, всегда мечтала. Зайти в супермаркет и набрать тележку вещей, не думая, что сколько стоит!   
На футболке знакомым шрифтом позолоченные буквы складывались в слова "Love Never Dies". Чарити усмехнулась. Love Never goes to Broadway.*

— Пусть нельзя помыться, хотя бы есть, во что переодеться! — Чарити принялась перебирать одежду, разглядывая, какие на бирках указаны размеры.

— Вместо ванны у нас есть это! — Бьянка вынырнула из-за ближайшего шкафа с упаковкой влажных салфеток. — Их там просто гора! Ну да, кому придет в голову брать салфетки, действительно...   
— Все понял, девчонки, — Проспер поднял руки. — Пойду поищу воду, а вы пока тут… Наслаждайтесь своим спа.

Входная дверь изнутри оказалась забаррикадирована, и Проспер сбил замок аварийного выхода, чтобы не вылезать снова через окно. Тем более, иметь два пути отхода из замкнутого пространства было предусмотрительно. Сестра пробовала навязать ему свой пистолет, но Проспер отказался. С топором он мог оставаться бесшумным — и ему это нравилось. Что ж, в городке, если так можно было обозвать это крохотное место, прилепившееся к магистрали, точно бородавка, казалось, не осталось живых. А мертвых еще стоило опасаться, кто знает, вдруг, даже усыпленные морозом, они могли бы приободриться от звуков выстрелов.

Кто же предполагал, что вскоре появится шанс это проверить?   
Пока Проспер искал воду, Чарити и Бьянка встали меж стеллажей и разделись догола. Душ бы понравился обеим больше, но и так — в сложившихся обстоятельствах — оказалось неплохо.   
— Благослови Господь того, кто придумал липучку, позволяющую влажным салфеткам не высыхать. — Улыбнулась Чарити, оттирая грязь с плеча.   
В их распоряжении оказался сухой шампунь — обычный был бы лучше, но обе девушки обрадовались и малому. Дела идут на лад, когда вдруг понимаешь, что помыться хочется сильнее, чем спастись от смерти, подумала Чарити. Это значит, что самая страшная угроза миновала.   
— А еще благослови тех, кто не забрал отсюда все прокладки.   
Чарити натянула штаны и лифчик и уже трясла волосами, вычесывая шампунь, Бьянка же продолжала остервенело обтираться, не уверенная, что уже достаточно. Прокладки лежали на полке прямо на уровне ее глаз. Стоило захватить с собой упаковку, рано или поздно, но она понадобится. Даже если поздно...

— Черри, слушай... Я думаю о том, что будет со мной... с нами, если я забеременею?   
Чарити подняла голову, глянула на подругу из-под спутанных волос. Живот у Бьянки был не просто плоским — впалым, но, быть может, до поры...   
— Боюсь, скоро ты сможешь прекрасно увидеть все незавидные перспективы, но, поверь, в нашей компании и одной беременной женщины вполне достаточно.   
Бьянка прижала пальцы ко рту.   
— Черри, ты... О Боже! Неужели?   
— Не вижу ни малейшего повода для радости. — Чарити натянула футболку и чихнула в кулак. — Не считая того, что не померла, конечно.

Живот пока выпирал чуть больше, чем в первый день месячных, но от пупка вниз шла едва заметная темная полоса. Будь это внематочная беременность, Чарити уже на две недели опаздывала бы к своей смерти.

Впрочем, не то что б она собиралась распорядиться насчет Baby Shower** и радоваться жизни. Оставался открытым вопрос, что происходит с плодом, пока рядом с ним остается спираль. Медицинские знания Чарити достались отрывочные, и большинство из них никак не касались женского здоровья — что, в общем-то, и привело ее к нынешней ситуации.

От воспоминания о том, как из-за собственной мнительности она разрушила будущее для себя, любимого человека и их ребенка, Чарити захотелось что-нибудь сломать. Или бросить в стену. Но, разумеется, ничего такого она не сделала, потому что это не имело бы смысла.

Чарити надела кобуру, двигая плечами: в старом лифчике ей уже было тесно, и на некоторых движениях он впивался в спину застежкой, а косточками — под грудь. Совсем снять его она не решалась, уверенная, что еще не раз придется побегать. И, может, поролоновые вставки, обычно предмет искренней ненависти Чарити, сберегут немного тепла, когда выпадет снег. По крайней мере, теперь она нашла футболку не только почище, но и посвободней. Под одеждой ее положение еще не было заметно, если не приглядываться, зная наверняка. Однако она предполагала, что брат уже в курсе, просто не смущает сестру разговорами. Он прекрасно представлял, какого сестра телосложения.

— Что ж, тут есть и подгузники, и присыпка, — Бьянка, как это часто бывает с подругами, казалась куда более воодушевлена, чем будущая мать. — Я положу их к себе в рюкзак!

— Не надо так беспокоиться. До этого еще очень далеко.

Чарити покачала головой, не отрицая, но раздумывая. Она стояла возле касс, рассматривая, чем магазинчик собирался привлекать скучающих в очереди покупателей. Один стенд был увешан дешевыми игрушками, точно новогодняя елка. Плюшевые звери размером не больше ладони покрылись пылью, и Чарити не была уверена, что есть смысл пытаться их отряхнуть. Машинки, мячики же висели в пластиковых упаковках. Чарити крутнула стенд, и тот, скрипя, медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси. Оранжевый прыгунчик такой яркости, что даже через слой пыли сиял в сумерках магазина, словно маленькое солнце... Чарити просто не могла выбрать что-то другое. И прежде, чем взять вынутый из пакетика мячик в руку, она вытерла ладони о штаны.

— Что ты делаешь? — Бьянка подошла и присела на ленту кассы, смахнув с нее пыль использованной салфеткой.

— Что ж, если у меня будет ребенок, ему понадобятся игрушки. — Чарити покрутила шарик меж пальцев. — У меня, правда, даже такого в детстве не было.

Был позже, и я кидала его у задней двери кафе в обеденный перерыв, вспомнила она.   
— Ты улыбаешься. Ты… правда хочешь этого ребенка?   
— Пока что мне даже не кажется, что все реально. Думаю, пока он не больше, чем этот мячик. Однако это значит то, что у меня нормальная беременность, не внематочная.

Чарити поднесла шарик к носу и вдохнула каучуковый запах.

— Моя мать была хорошей женщиной, но как родитель не удалась. Что ж, я буду стараться изо всех сил…

Обе девушки мгновенно замерли, расслышав звук выстрела с улицы. Это не мог быть Проспер. Несколько — болезненных от тревоги — ударов сердца обе стояли, напряженно вглядываясь через окно вдаль, но видели только серые стены домов, деревья, с которых ветер обрывал последние листья… Чарити двинулась первой: обернулась, подхватывая с кассовой ленты куртку. Она, задумавшись, спрятала шарик в карман штанов, положила освободившуюся руку на рукоять пистолета на бедре, и двинулась к двери пожарного выхода.   
— Нет! Чарити, нет! — Бьянка тронула подругу за плечо, но та отмахнулась.   
— Я беременна, а не беспомощна. Останься тут и страхуй меня. Я посмотрю, что стряслось.   
Она вышла, пригибаясь, из супермаркета и проскользила по стене, чутко прислушиваясь. Она различала голос Проспера — и другие, незнакомые ей. Трое, четверо или пятеро мужчин, предположила она. Но точно не меньше, хотя и вряд ли больше.

Чарити присела на корточки за мусорным баком, держа руку у кобуры, и прислушалась.

— Я один, один! — Это Проспер.

— Неужели? — Голос низкий, с издевкой. Хотя и не лишенный приятности, словно говорит суперзвезда, не найдя в номере положенного бесплатного шампуня. — Тогда куда же ты дел огнестрел? Мы слышали выстрел около сорока минут назад, а сейчас при тебе только топор.

— Пули кончились, я выбросил его.

— То есть, ты идиот?

Чарити осторожно выглянула из-за бака, чтобы оценить ситуацию и — черт! — ее брат стоял коленями на земле, с заломленными за спину руками. Чарити почувствовала, как ее прострелило страхом на секунду. Безмолвным, по крайней мере: она не ахнула и даже не дернулась, только руки, готовые схватить пистолет, на мгновение одеревенели. Будь это прямое столкновение, подобная секундная слабость стоила бы ей жизни, а может, и Просперу тоже, но, к счастью, группа врагов не замечала, что за ними наблюдают из укрытия.

Пятеро! На одного человека меньше, чем у нее — патронов. Обнадеживает. Чарити принялась их рассматривать, чтобы прикинуть тактику. Два бугая, одинаковые, точно близнецы, но на самом деле, разумеется, даже не дальние родственники. Просто с чертовски похожими тупыми выражениями лиц, наверняка бывшие вышибалы. Оба держали Проспера, один — на прицеле, второй — за запястья. Чарити посмотрела на оставшуюся тройку — правее шагов на пять. Жилистый усатый мужик в клетчатой рубашке и куртке с воротником из искусственного меха — судя по позе, не последний человек в этой компании. Но плевать на него: руки на поясе, а кобура плечевая, пока дотянется, даст ей пару секунд форы. За ним жмется парень с лицом в бинтах — тем более плевать. А вот крутой в кожаной куртке явно был лидером этого отряда. Поза, движения… хозяин жизни. Каждое свое слово он сопровождал поигрыванием обмотанной проволокой битой.

— Знаешь, парень, что-то мне подсказывает, что ты лжешь. А когда мне лгут, это создает проблемы: я не могу решить, что делать с человеком. Как распорядиться его жизнью.

— Будь ты проклят. — Через плечо огрызнулся Проспер, и его слова немало повеселили собеседника. Мужик в куртке даже зажмурился, хохотнув.

— Вот это выражения! Серьезно? “Проклят”? Ты знаешь, что в мире существует выражение “пшел в жопу”? Интересно, что ты скажешь, если прострелить тебе ногу.

— Можем проверить прямо сейчас, — предложил усатый в клетчатой рубахе, и обладатель биты, не переставая улыбаться, кивнул. Чуть задумчиво, чуть равнодушно. Ему было интересно, на самом деле. Но не слишком.

Чарити не была готова. Однако подобное предложение дало ей понять: нет времени. И Чарити выкатилась из-за бака, поднимая пистолет.

— Эй, хуилы!

Первым, резко и сосредоточенно, обернулся мужик в кожанке, и тотчас он, “клетчатый” и бинтованный перегруппировались, так что “босс в косухе” оказался за их спинами. Оттуда он с интересом поглядывал на Чарити, потирая шею.

— Отпустили моего брата, быстро!

Проспер подавал какие-то знаки всем лицом: то ли “уходи”, то ли “не вмешивайся”, но Чарити не собиралась принять его жертву, какие бы выгоды он от того не видел.

— Ты еще что за сука? — Спросил усач, наконец-то переместив руки на оружие. Если, конечно, ему не вздумалось вдруг почесать под мышкой.

— Тише, ребята, среди нас леди. — Голова босса-с-битой маячила за его подручными. Понятно, лейтенанты защищают начальника.

— И леди будет стрелять, — рявкнула Чарити. — Считаю до трех, потом начну палить. Отпустите моего брата. Раз…

Она все еще считала стратегию “если случается непонятная херня, тебя спасет ураганный натиск” лучшей. Прежде ее всегда выручало именно такое поведение.

— Два…

Один из бугаев двинулся, отпустив запястья Проспера. Но второй стоял твердо, держа брата Чарити на мушке. Палец не на спусковом крючке, ниже, чем нужно, но все же он явно не думал, что получит пулю в лоб.

В общем-то, так и вышло: выстрел разнес ему череп сбоку, через висок. Чарити сказала “три”, когда ее палец уже нажал спусковую скобу. Как будто так было чуточку честнее.

Второй амбал, готовый пойти на попятный, резко передумал, и тоже потянулся к пистолету на бедре, но кашлянул, получив пулю, и завалился навзничь. Слишком низко попала, в шею, с досадой подумала Чарити — отстраненно, потому что в первую очередь ее занимал сейчас брат. Она махнула ему рукой, и Проспер, не пытаясь забрать свой топор, пригнувшись, прорысил к сестре. Она взяла на мушку оставшихся троих. Веселье ушло из их глаз, выжившая троица равно ее ненавидела теперь. Что ж, ожидаемо и даже лестно.

Проспер обнял Чарити и провел рукой по ее волосам, точно это она только что рисковала получить пулю в ногу. Или в голову.

— Ты в порядке, сестренка?

— Что? Да, конечно. — Она подняла на него непонимающие глаза, и тут ее изнутри кольнуло судорогой. Чарити надеялась перебороть ее быстрее, но… рука с пистолетом опустилась сама собой, резкий выдох вырвался с тихим стоном.

— Сестра?

Чарити повисла на руках Проспера, скрученная болью. По рукам и ногам прошло покалывание, точно она отлежала все тело разом. Пистолет вывалился из сведенных пальцев. Хотела бы Чарити крикнуть “ходячий!”, потому что видела, как, приволакивая ноги, крадется прямо к ним привлеченный шумом мертвяк. Но не успела, проваливаясь в обморок.

Она уже не видела, как парень в бинтах пристрелил ходячего, а усач подскочил к ней и от души пнул под ребра, откидывая Проспера прочь. Не слышала вопля брата:

— Не надо! Она беременна!

И задумчивого голоса босса-в-кожанке тоже не слышала:

— Беременна? Это интересно.

_______________

* "Любовь никогда не умирает"; "Любовь никогда не попадает на Бродвей". Love Never Dies — название сиквела "Призрака оперы", и мюзикл действительно не ставился на Бродвее в реальности, согласно желанию режиссера, но существует в записи на DVD с австралийской постановки.

** Baby shower — праздник, на котором будущая мать, ее подруги и близкие празднуют наступление беременности.


End file.
